The Dungeon
by angellus08
Summary: Very dark theme. The thing even more dangerous than a Klaus who hated was a Klaus who loved. The things he loved, the people he loved, they were his to play with, his to toy with, his to hurt, his to ignore and betray. They were his possessions and he didn't take lightly to one of them attempting to escape him.


_A/N- Just a little PWP to be honest. This is for Kat (hallowsmorn on tumblr and dramatic melody here). _

**Warning – M rated and violent in some ways. Ye were warned.**

* * *

It was a mess of sweaty writhing bodies; all intent on satisfying the hunger of their flesh and egos. All their limbs moving in sync with the rhythmic music, letting their bodies and fickle minds give in to the dance of life. Hunger – of the body and mind was what life came down to in the end.

With an unbecoming grumble Caroline tapped the empty glass on the bar counter, trying in vain to attract the attention of the otherwise occupied bartender.

"Oi! Can I get a drink over here?" she yelped pushing slightly onto the man standing next to her on the bar.

He turned around to glare at her before his eyes darkened and trailed over her body appreciatively. Un-flattered and un-amused she turned down his advanced when he leaned closer to her. Sure he was good looking, sure he would be fun for the night, sure she could even get in a little snack after the fucking.

But the fact was, as Caroline had regrettably learned – you live long enough and everything gets monotonous.

Even sex.

And she was bored of the egoistical, self-proclaimed kings of the beds who only talked and did very _very_ less. And it didn't help that most of them were human and she was a vampire, they just didn't cut it for her.

Trying to drown out the orgy behind her she cocked her head and smiled slyly at the bartender who had finally appeared "Can I have another shot please?"

With a raise of his brows as if questioning her morality the bartender poured her 10th shot of the night.

Also, alcohol gets boring.

Nothing gives her a kick anymore.

Her life is like a long _long_ stagnant line, that doesn't move up or down. She has no lows, no highs.

And she desperately needs a high. Very very badly.

And as if the universe was playing a joke on her existential eternity, a voice flittered from behind her.

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Her hand froze on the glass. She hadn't heard that voice in years, decades in fact. Seven decades to be exact. A voice she had unknowingly longed to hear for ages.

She turned around and only barely managed to control her sharp intake of breath, he still looked as handsome as she remembered. His hair slicked back like the 20's decade dance, the same infuriating smile on his chiseled face and a knowing smirk creeping up his pinkish lips.

"Are you following me?" she snipped, shoving an accusatory finger towards.

"Aren't you presumptuous?" he laughed, slithering into the seat next to her that just magically become vacant "I'm keeping a watch on my siblings"

Searching through the crowd she spotted Kol and Rebekah dancing among the other hundred or so people. With a scoff of annoyance she turned back to determinedly look Klaus in the eyes.

"Well then look after them, leave me alone"

Completely unaffected by her words Klaus continued on his own path "You didn't answer my question. You don't look so happy?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I don't like to see you sad, love"

"Ok stop it" Caroline said firmly, placing a hand on his chest as he kept leaning in further "I am not sad"

"You look sad"

"Go away"

"Are you here alone?"

"Well you have been stalking me long enough, you tell me"

He laughed, his usual rumbling laugh and he was so close that she could feel it's ripples spread over her body "Where is your dear friend the doppelganger?"

At this she turned to glare at him angrily, still unable to deal with the cocky grin on his face "You know full well where Elena is"

"Ah yes... Elijah calls once in a while to rave about their travelling" Klaus said bitterly, shaking his head at the thought of his brother and the wretched doppelganger "And what about the Salvatore's, surely they're here somewhere?"

She muttered curses under her breath as she stared deep into her glass, as if searching for another galaxy to get lost into in there.

"They were only my friends because Elena was there" she answered resentfully.

"So you are alone" he concluded and stepped off the bar stool to move closer to her, if it was even possible.

"Does that make you happy?" she spit back, stealing a bottle of tequila from behind the counter and pouring herself a generous helping.

"You don't have to be" he said stoically, his face not displaying the emotions he was feeling "You can come with me, let me show you the world"

"I have seen the world" she informed him. And it was true, she had seen the world, all of it. And now it all bored her.

"Oh but love..." he said in his silky voice, moving to wrap one hand around the back of her stool, his hot breath in her ear made her shiver in need "You haven't seen the world until you've seen it with me"

As she looked up into his twinkling, impish eyes she knew she had finally found her high.

* * *

_Many years later. _

Her head hurt, like a knife was permanently lodged in the back of her skull. She came to with a groan, stretching her legs instinctively, noticing how sore they felt, an obvious sign of having been still for too long.

Then a strange sound alarmed her.

Metal against metal, clinking against each other, two circular objects encircling her wrists. Her wrists which were above her head. Slowly, she lifted her head, looking up at her hands bound around a pipe, silver shiny handcuffs sitting firmly around her wrists.

Instantly, she bucked forwards using her vampire strength to get out. But to no avail, it wouldn't budge which is surprising...

"Don't bother" a rough, deep voice said from the shadows "You can't get out of those unless I deem it appropriate"

Recognizing the voice she hissed, shaking more furiously against her bindings causing her sticky hair to bounce around her face.

"Let me go" she yelled in a surprisingly emotionless voice.

He chuckled. The bastard actually chuckled as he stepped out of the dark, dressed in his usual attire; black, arrogance and smirks.

"Cute!" Klaus mocked, locking his hands behind his back and walking closer to her "Your request is duly noted and duly denied"

"You bastard..." Caroline shrieked, hot lave of anger rising along her throat. Aching, yearning, needing to slap him and rip him to shreds.

In a flash, he was in her face, his eyes burning yellow and his hot breath making her gasp "I... would be extremely careful of what I say if I were you"

She shrank away from him, attempting to stand, but her feet were too numb, her head spinning, her tongue stinging. Vervain. The bastard drugged her with vervain.

"What do you want?" she said in a soft voice, lowering her head and relaxing her back against the cold, stone wall.

The dungeon, he had put her in the dungeon.

"Like you don't know" he growled, a hint of hurt and disappointment filtering through his voice "You left... me. You left me"

She flinched slightly, almost unnoticeable if he wasn't looking so closely. Ever so softly she shook her head for a second, like wanting to deny his accusation but deciding it fruitless she gave up halfway. He would never believe her. Ever.

"No..." he rebuked himself "You _tried_ to leave me, did you think it would be so easy. Did you ever think I would just let you leave?"

Irked by her silence, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Forcing her to look at him, he bellowed "Answer me!"

"No no..." she whined, the tell tale of tears clouding her blue eyes "I knew it wouldn't be easy... but I had to try"

"Hmmm" he hummed, nuzzling his nose in her hair, lighting up all kinds of alarm bells in her head "Yes you did. And now I have to punish you"

She held in a gasp as her tears broke free, scrunching her eyes close in disbelief.

The thing even more dangerous than a Klaus who hated was a Klaus who loved.

The things he loved, the people he loved, they were his to play with, his to toy with, his to hurt, his to ignore and betray. They were his possessions and he didn't take lightly to one of them attempting to escape him.

"How are you going to do that?" she inquired in a whisper, her insides churning in fear.

His face moved within the cover of her hair, until he was breathing into her ear and he unexpectedly bit it, eliciting a whimper from her. "Take a guess" he breathed as his face emerged from her locks and settled on her jaw.

She didn't need to take a guess.

Within the next 10 seconds she knew exactly how he was going to punish her.

His nose rubbed against the underside of her jaw as he moved further down, his hands went straight to her body; one taking her breast into its hold and squeezing, hard, the other roaming from the side of her hip to the flesh of her ass, palming and digging in his nails. His lips ran along the length of her throat, not kissing, not sucking, simply traveling, until they came to rest on her clavicle. Shrugging her blouse to one side so as to reveal her creamy skin, he placed a soft, chaste, lingering open mouthed kiss on it, making her eyes close in pleasure, and then she felt his fangs elongate.

And he bit her.

Caroline hissed in pain. His long, sharp fangs tore into the skin of her clavicle, shredding her skin and injecting his deadly poison through her veins. Pulling out he examined her skin and moved away from her, his face still in its hybrid form and smiled victoriously.

"You bit me" she commented, frantically looking at her shoulder where his bite refused to heal, growing more painful and more toxic by the second "Klaus... why?"

"Because now I control you" he chided, his voice and face deadly just like his intentions "I'm going to torture you more. Until you beg me to fuck you and you beg me to heal you"

Klaus surged forward and grabbed her face in his hand "Until you promise me that you will never leave me"

And now she was pissed. Her fangs burst through her gums as she snarled in his face "Never... go to hell!"

Her head slammed against the wall, blood oozing from it and sticking to her hair as his hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground from the sheer velocity. He wasn't the Klaus that had taken her to Paris and Rome and Tokyo anymore, no he was the monster everyone was afraid of. More so the people who had the power to hurt him.

He didn't grace her with a response instead got to work on her clothes. In one movement he ripped her bloody shirt of her body, leaving her in her black bra and jeans. He went straight to her bite, licking over it while letting out a small laugh. She let out a moan of pain without parting her lips, the bite hurt as it is, but his rough, jagged tongue lapping at it was unbearable. And that's exactly what he wanted. His hands separated their priorities; one moved under the cup of her bra to take hold of her breast, squeezing it hard, so hard that she let of a scream, he let go in a while and rolled her nipple in his fingers, mercilessly pulling and tugging at it, intent on causing the pain it delivered; while his other hand descended under the back of her jeans, and into her underwear, his claws piercing the meaty flesh of her ass, drawing blood and raising a sob to her throat.

And yet, at her neck he was different. In contradiction to his hands; his lips, teeth and tongue worked soothingly, suppressing the cruelness of his other actions. His human teeth nipped all the way up to her jaw, leaving proud possessive marks in their wake, and each time his tongue softly laved at them, comforting her, exciting her.

He was arousing and hurting her at the same time.

Klaus was by far the best lover she had ever had; his hands were magic, his tongue evil and his penis was Satan itself. But this right now that was not the Klaus making love to her, no this was him punishing her. Punishing her by confusing her.

She tried to buck her hips to him, to try to get any sort of control in this endeavor, but it was not to be. He moved his lower half away from her, undeterred by the actions on her torso. He faced her then; smirking and dimpled to sobbing and incensed, she dodged when he tried to kiss her, no that was one thing she would not allow. Surprisingly he let it go, his hands leaving their posts to find other camps to set up in. His one hand moving to unbutton her jeans while the other slipping a finger under her bra, in between her breasts. One tug with his hybrid strength and her bra came flying off. Shivering from the sudden cold, she hissed in his face, fangs bared and eyes maddened.

He chuckled amused at her tactics and went to her otherwise ignored breast, circling the mound with his tongue and moving to her hard nipple. Involuntarily, she let out a moan, unable to help herself when his dual ministrations took her by surprise. His other hand found her sex, impossibly wet and hot while his tongue stroked her nipple. And then just like he went from rough to gentle, he reversed again. Biting down on her pebbled tip, hard enough to draw blood and brutally shoving three fingers inside her core, probably drawing blood too.

Instinctually, she bucked her hips into his fingers, strangely enough his actions causing her pain and arousal at the same time. He pulled his fingers back and pushed them in again, harder, rougher than last time, curling them inside her causing the tip of his claws to scrape her walls, resulting in her howl of pain. Her hands writhed to get free, to hurt him, to stop this torture, but she knew there was only one way to stop it. Always balanced in his actions, his mouth was no less party to his torturing. Caroline whimpered and let out a string of pleadings for him to stop when she felt his fangs scrape over the top of her breast. Unheeding to her demands, he bit in savagely, moaning at the taste of her sweet blood flowing through his mouth. His smirk grew exponentially when he felt her shiver under him, a throaty moan leave her mouth at the same time.

She was enjoying and loathing this at the same time. His fingers thrust harder into her slickness and his tongue lapped teasingly at the new bite mark on her breast. She was breaking, he could feel it.

She was losing it. Her head spinning from the added effects of him and his venom in her system, her breasts sore in silent protest and her core aching, throbbing for far more than just his deft little fingers.

She wanted his thick pulsing cock deep inside her and her eager fangs deep inside his jugular.

"Please Klaus" she whined, moving up and down against the movement of his fingers "Fuck me... give me your blood. Just take me"

"I'm sorry, love" Klaus quipped removing his fingers in an instant causing her to growl in complain "I don't understand"

"I'm begging you" she pleaded, thrusting her hips to meet his, and this time he didn't fray, letting her feel his hardness against her thigh. Biting back a moan she ploughed on "I'm sorry... I'm begging you. Fuck me, let me take your blood"

"Hmmm" he chided nuzzling into her neck and purposely grinding his member against her "Say it Caroline"

"I will never leave you Klaus. _Ever_" she pledged, vowing to herself to never attempt such a deed again.

He smiled, contently and moved away from her. His hands extended to the handcuffs which he pulled off in a flash, releasing her restrains and freeing her. He knew she wouldn't run, she had surrendered to him. So she stood there, waiting for him to take her. He took her position; his back to the dungeon wall and started unzipping his pants.

She panicked and shook her head, needing his blood first. Her strength dissolving at the rapid spread of the toxin, but he shushed her softly, and tugged her forward. In a rather confusing moment pecking her lips lightly, a ghost of a kiss before pushing her to her knees.

Baffled, she watched as he pulled his erect dick out and pumped it slowly, all the while watching her lick her lips in awe. His bought his palm to his mouth and bit in sharply, moving his hand over to his member he let the blood coat his cock, rendering it completely red as he smeared it from the tip to its base. Admiring his art work, Klaus smiled at Caroline, appreciating her lust driven eyes and said

"Have at it, love"

Disgusted and repulsed, she looked from his crimson dick to his smirking face and gulped. Ignoring her inner devil roaring in excitement, she crinkled her nose and leaned forward. Eagerly, she ran her tongue under his length before moving to the tip, taking in the sensitive part and sucking wildly, letting his healing blood flow down her throat. Greedily, she plunged forward, taking him in completely, determined on not letting any blood go to waste. Instantly she felt her shoulder and breast heal, her strength return and her flooziness fade away.

Assured that she had gotten all the blood, she fixated on pleasuring him, bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue, moaning and humming along with him. Her one hand running along his thigh and the other moving in between her legs to rub her dripping core, needing relief instantly.

Surrendering to him.

"There we go, love" Klaus hummed triumphantly, tangling a hand in her hair as he watched his length move in and out of her mouth "You're all mine"

* * *

Hours later, they lay naked, curled up on the floor of the dungeon, her head on his chest as he ran his hand along her back.

Caroline sighed contently and snuggled closer to Klaus, swinging one leg over him and nuzzling into his heated skin. A thin sheet of sweat covering them both, the dungeon stinking of the rough, violent sex that had ensued a few hours earlier.

"All gone Caroline?" Klaus asked in a concerned tone, worry evident by the use of her name. He ran his fingertips over her clavicle and breast where he had bitten her, reassured at the smooth, unblemished skin he found.

She giggled and looked up at him "Of course, it's all healed Nik"

"I thought I got a little carried away today" he confessed, palming her ass where the marks of his claws still lingered "But it's hard to maintain control, love"

"Don't apologize" she threatened, jabbing him in the chest "This was amazing, better than the cop criminal routine. Role-playing while playing ourselves is weirdly fascinating. Besides I should be the one apologizing, I bit your penis" she added impishly.

Klaus laughed riotously and pulled her close "With human teeth. Besides I enjoyed that"

"And I enjoyed everything too" she assured him, running a hand through his curls.

"So is the world better when you see it with me?" he asked, raising a brow and challenging her.

"Definitely" she smirked "Though I'm thinking, next time I should be the one to tie you up and torture you."

"By all means sweetheart, have at it"


End file.
